Muscle Growth Lesbian Family
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: At A Summer Family Picnic A Ray Gun Is Delivered And Both Muscles And Passion Grow. Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscle Growth, Incest, Inflation.


It was a warm summer day and the Oakley family decided to have a picnic lunch to enjoy the warm weather. Rebecca Oakley the oldest girl of the family sat at a picnic table wearing a thin Green button up blouse, loose fitting jeans and barefeet talking to her best friend from school Maya who was wearing a cut off school T-shirt that showed off a well tone stomach, a pair of pink tight shorts that showed off the bottom half of her large round buttcheeks and barefeet. On the other side of the yard standing at the huge grill was her beautiful and very well toned stepmother Flora who was wearing a cut off yellow t-shirt that barely covered her huge round breast and showed off her huge muscular arms she also wore a pair of yellow thong bikini bottom that showed off her huge plump buttcheeks and a huge bulge in the front were her penis and bull sized testicles were at. Next to her stepmother stood her mother Ruth wearing a tight thin pink button up blouse that clung to her huge, round and boucey breast along with a pair of tight mid thigh blue jean shorts and white strap on sandels and would lick her ruby red lips anytime her stepmother flexed her huge buttcheeks. On another part of the yard her 18 year old middle sister Beth layed out on a chase lounge wearing nothing but a pair of lime green thong bikini bottoms sunning herself. Then over sitting over by a huge swimming pool sat her two 16 year old twin sisters Diana And Delia wearing a pink and a orange sundress under which they wore nothing letting their large penises with their plump orange sized testicles hang free. As the family was getting ready to eat lunch the front doorbell rang annoncing someone was their getting up from her talk with her best friend Rebecca patted across the yard and into the their two story Victorian era house and toward the front door. As Rebecca opened the front door she came face to face with a black skinned delivery woman wearing a dark brown button up short sleeve shirt with a patch that read "Fetish Express" on the left breast, a pair of dark brown skin tight cargo shorts that showed off both the bottom half of the woman's black buttcheeks but also an enormous bulge in the front that seemed to swell as she looked at it, the woman also wore a pair of dark brown knee socks and dark brown combat boots. But the thing that amazed Rebecca about the delivery woman was first her massive round breast and enormous potbelly that looked like they were goes to bust the buttons on the shirts front, next was the enormous muscles in both the woman's arms and legs that looked hard as diamonds, next was the bulge in her shorts as it looked ready to destroy her shorts and possibly an panties the woman was wearing under them. As Rebecca looked over the muscular delivery woman she smiled and said "Package for Mrs. Flora Oakley of 222 White Chestnut Dr". Rebecca smiled and took the small package from the beautiful woman as she gave a little flex of both her enormous muscles and her enormous bulge before turning and heading back to her huge brown delivery truck and driving off. As Rebecca patted back thru the house with her well toned stepmother's package she thought about how incredible the delivery womans body looked and how sexy that bulge in her tight dark brown cargo shorts looked. As Rebecca stepped out of the house she noticed the food was done and her family was sitting down at the picnic table waiting for her so they could eat. Patting up to her well toned stepmother and handed her the package as her stepmother looked at it at the return address and began to look worryed before gently opening the package. Deciding to see what was in the package since it was delivered by the most muscled woman see had ever layed her eyes on she stood within arms reach of her mom's and watched as her stepmother pulled out a small light blue toy ray gun and looked at it with a look of confused surprise before placing it on the picnic table. As the ray gun lay on the table her mother Beth looked at her stepmother while crossing her well toned arms over her huge breast asked her stepmother "Honey why on earth are you getting sent a toy ray gun and who is Vicky Bustle". Rebecca watched as her stepmother turned and tryed to explain "Love she is my secretary at the gym and she loves to flirt with me but know that I love only you and only you get my huge strong penis". Rebecca watched as her mother reached out and slid her left hand down her stepmother's yellow thong bikini bottoms and grabbed her huge penis before giving it a small sqeeze " Good honey because I'm not going to give up your huge love muscle to any woman unless you and I are sharing her in our fetishes, now come here and give your wife a toe curling kiss". Rebecca smiled as her stepmother grabbed her mother in a tight hug that pushed their huge breast together before sealing their mouths close in a deep passionate love filled kiss. As her mothers were sharing saliva Rebecca decided to take the toy ray gun off the table and place it in her stepmother's home office so she could dispose of it when the picnic was over. As she started to patted back to the house she decided to inspect the ray gun before placing it in her stepmother's office. As she looked the ray gun over she thought about an article she had read on a lesbian blog about a ray gun that could cause rapid muscule and body growth and began to wonder if this was the device but she couldn't just try and shoot her sexy little sisters, or even worse one of her sexy mothers, and see what would happen. As the ray gun could kill someone? That would be irresponsible. She finished playing with the device and noticed everyone around the table losing interest. They turned to their plates and started to eating. But Rebecca, still the only one standing, couldn't put the gun down without finding out what it could do. Her curiosity won over. Perhaps there was a clue somewhere on the gun. She started inspecting the gun a little closer; she turned it around, look at every nook and cranny, but couldn't find anything besides the trigger and the barrel. Until she looked at the underside of the handle; there was a small inscription. She couldn't quite make out what it was, so he held the gun closer. Little did she know that while she was rotating the gun to get a better look, she accidentally pulled the trigger, letting the gun shoot out a blue ray at her own chest, engulfing her in it completely for several seconds. Everybody at the table looked up in shock at what happened to the sexy 24-year-old young woman.  
There she was, frozen solid, the only one standing at the end of the table. She held the gun in her right hand as she saw flashes of blue light taking over her vision. As a blur she saw her family and friend turn their heads towards her; their expressions shocked. She let the gun drop to the ground as a tingling sensation took over her body, starting at her chest and breast. Every known bone in her body started to tingle; it was an odd sensation. Then she vision came back; the blue flashes had stopped. In front of her were her family and her best girlfriend, all looking at her with their mouths open. The tingling sensation slowly subsided. "What the heck was that?!" Diana yelled the first. "Oh my goodness, you've shot yourself?!" her mother added quite upset. "How do you feel, sweetheart? Are you alright?" her stepmom questioned. "I…I don't know what it was, but I feel fi…" Rebecca started, when another type of sensation took over her body. This time it hurt more; it was a burning sensation. It started in her chest and breast then it soon took over every other muscle in her body. As an automatic reaction, Rebecca grabbed her stomach and hunched forward. She screamed and grunted from the pain. She even cried. As the burning sensation reached her legs, she let herself fall to the concrete floor. The entire family shot up from their seats and gathered around her. There she lay, on the ground, in a fetal position, kicking, crying and screaming in pain. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" she managed to cry. Her stepmom positioned herself next to her stepdaughter's head and grabbed her closer. She tried to calm her stepdaughter on her lap. Rebecca grabbed her stepmom's arm and ripped the sleeve of her blouse off to reveal a huge muscular arm before grabbing the bulging bicep clenched on to it. The sensation in her body did not stop; it was killing her.  
"Look!", Diana yelled, "Her Shoulder!". The entire group focused their attention on Rebecca's shoulder, which seemed to be…inflating?! It rapidly grew larger and wider, pushing further away from her neck. Her other shoulder did the exact same thing. The fabric of her green blouse began to cling tighter to her body. Rebecca turned on her back, screaming in pain, as she exposed her growing chest and breast. "Oh my god, she's building muscles by the second!"Beth said as she looked on as Rebecca's chest and breast expanded. Two slabs of meat were growing beneath her large breast and the breast where grow massive. "Just like SheHulk!" Diana screamed excited. She couldn't believe her own oldest sister was hulking out of her clothes right in front of her young eyes. The garden was suddenly filled with stretching and bone cracking noises, paired with screams and primal grunts. Whatever Rebecca was going through, it hurt! She turned back on her stomach, exposing her growing back. It grew wider and wider, leaving little room for her green blouse. That's when the seams started to give way; her expanding body was ripping through her blouse. "Wow, look at her back…those muscles!" Diana yelled from excitement. The tears in her green blouse grew larger as more of her back was exposed. All the muscles in her back tightened and relaxed after one another. The remainder of the ripped blouse was riding up her torso and the buttons on the front popped open exposing her massive bare round breast, indicating that she did not only grow wider, but taller as well. Rebecca held her arms close to her body as she was still clinging onto her stepmother's huge muscular arm. Flora looked down at the hands grabbing her wrist as she felt the grip tighten. She saw Rebecca's biceps and triceps inflate and lengthen, getting more defined and sculpting her upper arms. The sleeves of her dark green blouse could no longer contain the growing biceps; causing them to rip apart like the rest of her blouse. Rebecca's growing torso was still resting on Flora's lap. Her stepdaughter's transformation made her much heavier, weighing down considerably on her huge muscular thighs. It hurt a bit. With her free hand, she grabbed Rebecca's bull-like neck and asked "Rebecca, I know you're in there…can you hear me? You are hurting me! Please, if you can…let go of my arm!" Flora did not think it would work, but to her surprise the grip in Rebecca's hands started to loosen. Fighting the transformation that took place in her body, the young woman managed to do what her stepmother had asked. She let go of her stepmother's arm and placed her hands flat on the ground. Then she pushed up her upper body with her newly grown arms; she was now resting on her stretched arms and knees. But her legs hadn't fully grown yet. As if they got an electric shock, her legs stretched out completely, making her pelvis collapse to the ground. She almost hit her little sister Beth, who could barely jump out of the way in time, with her growing limbs. Her legs first grew larger, growing out of her jeans, making them look like jean shorts. Then they started expanding with muscle, filling up every available space in the jeans, just until they started ripping. First the seams, then the actual fabric. Unlike SheHulk, Rebecca's entire jeans ripped off, leaving her exposed only in her black lace panties. Her waist and glutes were just growing too big to remain contained in a ripped off version of her jeans. After almost 5 minutes the burning sensation in Rebecca's muscles began to fade away. She was still resting on all fours, her head facing down. Her family and best friend were circled around her, taking in every rippling muscle on her back as it rose up and down when she breathed. Flora noticed herstepdaughter's transformation came to an end when the stretching sounds disappeared. "Sweetheart….how, how are you feeling?" she said as she placed her huge hand on her stepdaughters back. Her skin was hot; it radiated heat. "Fine…" a dark yet very seductive voice boomed from under the person. She started lifting her head, uncontrollably flexing her traps. Flora felt the muscle tissue under her hand harden. "What happened to me?" "You…you grew…" Flora replied. Rebecca faced her head towards her well toned stepmother. She then smiled. Before she rotated and looked at the rest of her family and her best friend. They all looked at her with their mouths open and their eyes wide some with lust and desire. She looked back at her beautiful stepmother again. "I…I grew?!" "Yes sweetheart, look at yourself! Look at your body…" her stepmom proposed. Rebecca pushed her upper body back, shifting her weight so that she could sit on her knees. Then she looked down. All she saw were two massive breast and thick slabs of pec muscle blocking her view. She moved her right arm, when her right pec and massive breast twitched up, slowly becoming rock hard yet very bouncy. As she looked at her arm, her own eyes grew wide as well. She was looking at the biggest, must fully developed, hardly any body fat containing arm she had ever seen. This couldn't be her. She bent her lower arm, her causing the biceps to pop into action. She then reached out with her other arm, touching her biceps. She made a fist, flexing the biceps rock solid. Then she felt it again. "Oh…my…sweet…goodness!". She quickly hunched forward, looking over her massive, round and very plump breast then down at her enormous potbelly. A enormous, round swollen orb that she wished the female bodybuilders on those awful home shopping channels would grow as it would make them so sexy especially with their enormous muscles, below her potbelly she saw an enormous bulge tenting out the front of her stretched-out black lace panties. Her new thighs were enormous, almost as big as her waist used to be she reckoned. The entire family looked on as Rebecca was exploring her new body for the very first time. Some of them were just as excited and very arroused as was Rebecca, while others were worried. Mostly her mothers thou they both also looked arroused too. Rebecca felt she had enough energy to take on the world. She leaned forward, placing one hand flat on the floor, as she pushed her ass up. She was getting ready to stand up, though it proved more difficult in this new body. As she slowly started to rise in the air, she passed every one of her family members in height; Beth, her mom, the twins, Maya…even her well toned stepmother They all tilted their heads up to continue following Rebecca's face. Finally Rebecca reached her new full height; she looked over everyone present. "Oh my Gosh, you're a giant!" Beth yelled. Rebecca looked down and grinned. "You're not scared of me, are you?" Rebecca watched as Beth licked her lips and quietly moaned "No I'm actually really turned on by your massive body and would love to grow like you just did". Smiling down at her middle sister she licked her own lips at the thought of all her family becoming muscular beautys.

As Rebecca's muscles bluged and swelled and her new enorous penis began to swell inside her tight black lace panties for all the family to see. Ruth began to feel her body getting hotter and hotter, her large fat nipples began to grow harder as she watched her daughters cloths beganning to ripped from her sweat dripping body. As her enormous penis which she could only estimate to be 18 inch long 12 inch wide with its watermelon sized testicles sack dangling below it much bigger than her well toned wifes she could only lick her lips as her skin began to get hotter and hotter. Ruth didn't know way her growing daughter's body was making her so hot and horny but she known that she wanted to have sex with her and she wanted to show her wife new ways to please a woman something she knew her wife would love. Looking down at that moment Ruth saw laying on the picnic table the ray gun, reaching down she grabbed the gun and decided to forfill an erotic dream she had been having since starting at the genetic lab and turned the ray gun to aim at herself then gently pulled the trigger releasing a light blue beam into her huge left breast causing it to glow before the coler began to spread all over her well toned, busty and plump body. As the glow fadded Ruth could fell a rapid tingling sensation beginning to form before it turned pleasurable. Her body soon began to sweat before she felt her body start to grow first her white sandals gave a loud (SNAP) as her bare feet grow rapidly from medium to enormous, next she felt her well toned calves begin to swell bigger and bigger with enormous hard muscles, then she began to moan "Oh yes mmmm this feels so good I'm getting big Oh so big" as both her toned thighs and plump rear end began to swell and push out against her skin tight mid thigh blue jean shorts as they grow tighter the seams began to make a loud ( RIP,RIP,RIP) before the shorts exploed off her new enormous muscular thighs and enormous plump, round and very tight butt cheeks as she looked down at her new legs and butt Ruth moaned ""Oh my that felt good but Oh I liked those panties but mmm what butt on me now", next Ruth felt the pleasure amplify within her torso as it grow she could fell her huge light pink nipples growing harder and harder while her breast began to rapidly swell beneath her skin tight button up blouse at the same time her well toned muscles in her arms began to rapidly grow bigger and bigger until with a mighty loud and very pleasurable moan the buttons on her pink button down blouse burst off while the sleeves ripped apart to reveal enormous, rock hard and bulging muscular arms at the same time revealing her new sweat drenched, round, white, massive and milk heavey breast to both her families gaze and the bight warm sunshine. As her muscles grow and her cloths ripped from her body Ruth felt her body also stretch taller and taller until she stood taller than the rest of her family save her son. As she finished growing Ruth looked around at her family to see their reactions to her new massive muscular self her well toned wifehad a look of lust and hunger as she looked at her enormous muscles and massive breast, her daughters looked both envious and highly arroused at least their eyes told her along with their large, fat and pale pink nipples that she could see pushing out the front of their tight sundresss as they looked at her muscular body in all its naked glory while her big, naked, hung like a bull and very muscular daughter looked at her with both lust and love while at the same time she watched her cock grow hard as it began to raise til it was pointing right at her fat, wet and very horny pussy.

Licking her lips Rebecca patted over to her now muscular mother as Ruth dropped the ray gun onto the ground and began to patting up to her as Rebecca reached Ruth her mother moaned "Oh baby you and I are now a beautiful pair of giantesses mmm and look at that enormous penis pointing right at my fat wet pussy mmm how about you pounded this pussy while I grow your stepmom so you two can pound me full of children". As Ruth spoke Flora stepped up to the two giantesses while seductively speaking "Mmmm you two look so beautiful and so big that your going to make me rip out of these tiny yellow bikini thong how about you two let us have some fun with you giantesses". As Flora takes Ruth reached down into the grass and picked up the ray gun while turning to her well toned wife " Flora love about your secretary Vanassa are you two sleeping together and if so go call her as I want to enjoy you a her both". Flora looked shocked but before she could speak Rebecca reached down and grab her stepmom and gently lifted her up til her yellow bikini bottoms were level with her face as she spoke "Hey mom how about we have a little fun before she calls that tramp Vanassa, teach her a lesson".Ruth smiled as she gazed at her wife thong clad buttcheeks and decided to do something she had always wanted to do but her wife had always told her no when she tried to surprise her wife in the bed, the shower or even when she would be cooking but now mmm now that she was this giantess amazon well she was going to show her wife a pleasure her mother had teached her on the very day of Flora and her wedding while she wore her white lace lingerie and matching veil. As she was taking in her wifes butt Flora began to wiggle in their daughters huge left hand while crying " Ruth honey help me, Rebecca put me down now please " Rebecca smiled and slowly lean in til her mouth was in front of her stepmother's huge bulging yellow bikini bottoms before giving it a huge lick causing a scream of pure pleasure while her penis shot one of the hugist loads she had ever fired in her whole marriage and filled her thong full of the hot white baby batter. After Flora cummed Rebecca grabbed the front of the yellow bikini thong in her teeth and began to pull the fabric toward her cause the strings on the sides to (Snap,Snap) before coming pulling them away. As the bikini bottoms came off Rebecca spit them onto the yard before leaning back in toward her stepmothers crouch and gently began to lick her huge hard, thick and long penis causing her stepmother to moan "Oh bady Oh mmmm yes lick me baby Oh your going to make me cum baby Oh yes". As Rebecca lick her wifes hard penis Ruth leaned in toward her wifes plump, round buttcheeks and gently licked her crank causing her well toned wife to scream " No Ruth honey please no don't lick me there you know I don't want that please stop we've talked about this" As Flora screamed this she started to kick her well toned legs around hitted both Rebecca And Ruth in their massive breast causing them to moan in pleasure. As Flora screamed Ruth smiled and leaned into her wifes buttcrack til her lips where pressed against her anus before gently licking around the tight little hole causing a scream of pure shock from her wife "Please honey don't lick my anus please I'm sorry for Vanassa I'm so sorry please don't lick me there". But Ruth was having none of that the taste of her wifes anus was to delicious and she had been wanting to do this since her wedding night that she simply refused and slammed her tongue thru the tight anal ring causing a loud scream from her well toned wifes lips before going deeper and deeper into the dark brown hole and up into her wifes bowels.


End file.
